deep encounters
by yankeegal13
Summary: after luigi gets mistaken for a mushroom, mario goes on a mission to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for the lack of stories the last few months, this story came out of the blue for me, it's different then the stories I'm used to writing. This story is based on the last chapter of starlight story which took me forever to get to, if someone wants to do the other story based on the other thing mentioned let me know in a pm or review in this story please. I've also played Mario tennis aces so some details from the game will be referenced so be wary of possible spoilers**

It was a nice fall day in the mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi were at their house. Luigi was outside doing laundry while Mario was inside making some tea. After Luigi was done doing laundry, he asked Mario, "Hi Mario, I finished the laundry, do you wanna play tennis I'll put my mushroom costume on." Mario said, "Luigi do you know what you are talking about, why do you want to go outside in your mushroom costume we are going to the festival in a few days." Luigi said, "You never let me have any fun." After that Luigi went upstairs to get dressed.

A couple of hours later, Luigi went back outside he was dressed in his mushroom costume. Mario had went out to get some stuff to bring to the festival, so Luigi decided to go in the garden while in his mushroom costume, suddenly he saw something over the house so he chose to duck hoping he would not be seen. When Luigi finished ducking he realized he was inside a bag tied up, he began to think, "Ok someone mistook me for a mushroom." When he got to the captive area, he realized bowser must have seen him in his mushroom costume. Luigi thought, "Mama Mia." After that Luigi waited in the holding area.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mario got back home, he was looking around everywhere for Luigi, after searching frantically for about ten minutes, he began to think something was up. Mario decided to call peach. Peach asked Mario, "Hi Mario, why are you calling me, is something going on." Mario said, "I can't see Luigi anywhere, did he go visit you while I was away." Peach said, "No I didn't any visitors earlier, do you think he was kidnapped." Mario said, "I never thought of that."

It took a few minutes before Mario decided to check Luigis room, when he checked the room, he realized Luigis mushroom costume was missing. Mario thought, "Mama Mia, Luigi must have been kidnapped while wearing the mushroom costume, I should go rescue him." After that Mario packed a backpack of stuff he would need to go on his adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

After packing up some items he would need, Mario decided to head out. Before he headed out, he saw Yoshi was at the door. Mario asked Yoshi, "Why Yoshi what are you doing here." Yoshi said, " I was coming by to see if you needed help with anything." Mario said, "I need help on my adventure, luigi is missing and I think he was kidnapped." Yoshi said, "Lets go rescue him then." After that Mario and Yoshi headed on their way.

 **Meanwhile**

Luigi was still in the back of the clown cart. He tried hard not to make noise but it was hard not to when he was tied up. When the cart got to the captive spot, bowser threw luigi into a holding cell while he was still in the mushroom costume. Bowser thought, "Are mushrooms supposed to move, this mushroom is moving." After that he went to set up the other holding cells. Before he left the holding area he thought he saw the mushroom move again. Bowser said, "Ok mushrooms are not supposed to move why is that mushroom moving."

A few hours later, Mario and Yoshi made it to their first set of obstacles, it was the dk jungle river ride. While on the river boat Yoshi asked Mario, "What exactly are we doing." Mario said, "Luigi went outside in the yard wearing a mushroom costume that I told him not to wear and when I got back both him and the mushroom costume were gone, I suspect he was kidnapped while wearing it." Just then Mario decided to get his tennis racket out to hit balls at the piranha plants in the river. When Mario and Yoshi got to the end of the river they decided to make camp for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting through the last obstacle Mario and Yoshi spotted a nearby lake. Mario began to think, "Hey Yoshi, do you suppose luigi maybe in that lake somewhere, we might want to cross that lake to find him." Yoshi said, "We can try crossing the lake to see if he's there." Just then the rapids started getting strong, so Mario thought, "It looks too strong to cross alone we are going to have to just swim across." After that Mario and Yoshi swam across the lake.

After crossing the lake, Mario said to Yoshi, "Well we crossed the lake but I don't see any signs of Luigi or where luigi might be. Suddenly Mario saw someone in the distance, he noticed it was toadette. Toadette said, "Why Mario what a surprise to see you here, what are you doing here." Mario said, "Luigi went missing from the house a few days ago and I don't know where he went, I know he had a mushroom costume on last time I saw him and I was worried that he was kidnapped after being mistaken for one." Toadette said, "Come to think of it, I did see a clown ship yesterday and it might be bowser, he said there was someone dressed like a mushroom in there, it might be Luigi. The ship was going towards a strange looking castle that is not too far from here but there is a mountain to pass to get there so stay safe." Mario said, "Okay, I'll stay safe." After that Mario left to go towards the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

After crossing the lake, Mario and Yoshi looked at the map to see where they needed to go next, before they could get the map out they saw what they thought to be a castle. When they got closer Mario began to tell Yoshi, "That must be bowsers castle". Just as they were getting closer to the castle, bowser saw Mario and Yoshi and decided to come towards them. Just then Mario decided to tell Yoshi, "Lets go to the basement and save Luigi."

It took about thirty minutes for Mario and Yoshi to find the room Luigi was being held in, he was still in the mushroom costume when he was being rescued. After a few minutes, luigi said to Mario, "Why Mario, you came after all what took you so long". Mario said, "We had a lot of obstacles to overcome to get here, now let's get you home." Just as Mario, Yoshi and Luigi were about to escape bowser came back looking for a fight. Bowser said, "You won't be able to escape, just then Mario swung his tennis racket into the lake by the castle to distract bowser, when bowser noticed the lake he began to think, "Stupid Mario, he knows I can't swim, why did he throw my tennis racket into the lake." By the time bowser jumped in he noticed Mario, Yoshi and Luigi were already gone.

It took approximately four hours for Mario and Luigi to get home, when the two got home, Mario said to Luigi, "You know what to do now." Luigi said, "Ok, I'll listen to what it is this time". Just then Luigi took the mushroom costume off and threw it into the garbage and took it out and then went in to take a shower. After getting out of the shower Mario came to Luigis room and said to Luigi, "I brought in some extra clothes are you okay." Luigi said, "I'm okay now." After that Luigi decided to rest.

Two hours later, Mario asked, "Did you toss out that mushroom costume." Luigi said, "Yes I threw away the mushroom costume." Mario said, "I'm glad you did after that incident with bowser I do not want to see that costume again." Luigi said, "Its weird since I used to enjoy wearing it when I went outside why the sudden dislike for it." Mario said, "Do you know how many times I almost lost you because of that costume." Luigi said, "I had no idea, maybe I should get a better costume to wear outside in the future." Mario said, "That is fine with me, we can buy one next week then." After that Mario realized how much Luigi meant to him and he was happy to have him back, after both went to bed they realized they were the luckiest brothers ever.


End file.
